1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, more specifically but not exclusively, relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for improving the recess array order as well as increasing the drive current.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) is one of the most common and widely used transistors today. Like that of a conventional transistor, the electric current flowing through MOSFET follows along the channels around the interface; and the conduction of electric current is due to the carrier conduction. With the small size development of semiconductor device, the transistor fabrication steps also have lots of improvement for manufacturing small size transistors with high quality. In self-aligned silicide fabrication, it is very common to have metal silicide located at the silicide substrate since the source/drain are excessive consumed. This will not only damage the lattice structure of the source and drain areas but also have leakage since the PN junction sandwiched between the silicide substrate and the source/drain is too close to the metal silicide and further results in element failure.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional MOSFET includes: a silicide substrate 1a, a gate 2a, and two spacers 3a. The silicide substrate having a doping region 11a as the source region and a doping region 12a as the drain section. A gate oxide 13a is formed on the surface of the silicide substrate 1a. The gate 2a locates on the gate oxide 13a. The two spacers 3a separately locate on the two sides of the gate 2a and on the gate oxide 13a. The silicide substrate 1a extensively locating next to both of the sides of the two spacers 3a are separately having a recess. The two recesses 14a separately have an epitaxial layer 4a. Although the epitaxial layer could increase the mobility of electron hole, the fabrication of forming the two recesses 14a would infect the wide of polysilicon wire of the gate 2a and leads to insufficient drive current. Therefore, this will hurt the effectiveness of MOSFET.